memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Burn
, with first degree burns to his face]] A burn is a type of bodily injury that is caused by fire, extreme heat or phasers. A plasma burn is an often-serious burn caused by exposure of plasma to the skin. All burns can often be treated by a dermal regenerator. Enterprise crewman Alex suffered from first degree burns after a nitrogen valve seal blew while he was working in main engineering. Doctor Phlox was able to attend to the burns by using a dermaline gel. ( ) In 2152 a group of Klingon pirates were unable to steal deuterium after an elaborate ploy threatened them with serious plasma burns. ( ) Spock received second degree burns from a bolt of lightning sent down by Vaal, when he and Captain Kirk attempted to make contact with the machine in 2267. ( ) In 2368, Wesley Crusher received second degree burns to his chest and a multiple fracture of his right arm. Upon hearing this information, his mother, Beverly Crusher, wondered if they had completed the regeneration series and worried because Wesley was allergic to metorapan treatments, and that they would have a bicaridine substitute. She also suggested sending the Starfleet Academy infirmary some information on a new rybotherapy she was working on. ( ) After "Pup" compromised Deep Space 9's computer in late 2369, a plasma fire began on the station. Kira Nerys had Lieutenant Jones obtain items to treat the people with plasma burns. ( ) The Klingon first officer Hon-Tihl died of severe weapon burns aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Tumak was suffering from a plasma burn when the Skrreea arrived on Deep Space 9 in 2370. He and Haneek were reluctant to have Julian Bashir treat the wound, but Kira Nerys assured them he would not hurt the boy. ( ) In an alternate reality, in 2370, Geordi La Forge of the was seriously wounded from a plasma burn after Worf failed to raise the shields in an attack from a Cardassian ship. ( ) Frank Darwin of the suffered third-degree plasma burns to ninety-eight percent of his body after being murdered by Lon Suder. ( ) Julian Bashir suffered plasma burns to an arm and shoulder during a Klingon attack on Ajilon Prime in 2373. ( ) In 2373, Julian Bashir was scheduled to attend a burn treatment conference on Meezan IV, but was instead abducted by the Dominion and replaced by a changeling infiltrator. ( ) Kathryn Janeway received plasma burns while on a Borg cube in 2374 after being hit by an electrical discharge. ( ) Later that year, Benjamin Sisko suffered plasma burns during the destruction of the . ( ) In 2376, Tuvok received plasma burns to his face after his shuttle was attacked by Penk. ( ) Powder burns were types of burns cause by chemically propelled weapons that left residual combustion products on clothing or skin. Constable Odo noted the lack of powder burns on the body of Hector Ilario despite his being killed by a bullet. Doctor Julian Bashir was unfamiliar with the term – Odo knew it from 20th century crime novels he read. ( ) In 2375, Neelix created a fake plasma burn on Seven of Nine to try and deceive a series 5 long-range tactical armor unit who had suppressed The Doctor's programming and taken control of his holomatrix. ( ) See also * Symbalene blood burn External link * Category:Medical conditions de:Verbrennung